There is a device in which a light source having different hues or emission patterns that respectively correspond to a plurality of optical fibers is provided on the back surface of an insertion port into which a connector at one end of an optical fiber is inserted, and the connection is checked by observing the light state from a connector at the other end of the optical cable.
In addition, there is a method in which a light emitter that emits visible light is caused to face the cross-section at one end of an optical fiber cable that includes one or more optical fiber core wires from among the cross-sections of both ends of the optical fiber cable, and the visible light is caused to pass through the whole optical fiber core wires to check the presence or absence of an optical fiber core wire that does not emit light by visual check of the cross-section of the other end of the optical fiber cable.
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3166071, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-180728 are the related arts.
There is a case in which it is difficult to check the connection state between optical connectors that are connected to each other through light.
An object of the technology discussed herein is to easily check the connection state between optical connectors.